


[VID] Somewhere a Clock Is Ticking

by Nestra



Series: Vids by Nestra [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Meaningful Glances, Michael Guerin's sad face, Michael Guerin's secret pibble heart, Subtitles Available, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "Something broke in this town once, long ago, and the pieces shattered."





	[VID] Somewhere a Clock Is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Destina, grit kitty, Laura Shapiro, and shrift for cheerleading and beta work.
> 
> If you would like to watch this series (and I feel that you should and then make more Michael/Alex content for meeeeee), I have written an overview, including some content notes, over on [Dreamwidth](https://nestra.dreamwidth.org/2019/05/17/).
> 
> My favorite part of this vid is 1:50-1:57.

Song: Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking by Snow Patrol  
Vid length: 3:17

[Download (121MB, M4V)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Somewhere+a+Clock+is+Ticking.m4v)  
[Subtitles](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Somewhere+a+Clock+is+Ticking.srt)  
[Direct YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqzE_SP0ue8)


End file.
